


On a Golden Afternoon

by shenkai



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-15
Updated: 2005-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenkai/pseuds/shenkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's another quiet day at the safe house, and Duo is more than a bit randy. Unfortunately he isn't home alone, and Wufei is trying to meditate about the man of his dreams. Duo wishes for time alone, but is it really what he wants? 5x2 2x5</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Golden Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> the underage warning is in place because the Gundam Wing pilots are all 15 years old, not that they really ever seem that young to me.

Duo finished watching a movie he downloaded to Heero’s laptop. Worked up by the innuendos prevalent throughout the PG 13 movie, he was glad he had the safehouse to himself. Trowa had taken Quatre to meet with Iria about some business matter, and Heero was out on a mission. Wufei had been there for the start of the movie, but quickly left, probably to “worship Nataku” or something.

He wished, for once, they could get a house that was more than two or three bedrooms so that he could get a room alone, instead of always having to share with Quatre or Wufei, depending on wether or not Heero or Wufei got to room alone. This time he was sharing with Wufei, or Mr. Justice. Not one you want to witness the true art of self gratification since he, unlike Quatre, would probably take offence rather than turn away to pretend like he didn’t know what was going on.

Duo was almost running by the time he made it to the room he currently perceived to be empty. Locking the door as he closed it, he turned to look around the room, trying to remember where he hid his _Playgirl_ magazines, and found Wufei lying on the floor. He was face down, arms and legs outstretched making him look like a human star, like Michelangelo’s drawing of the human form. He wore only his boxers, and even that wasn’t enough, given his current position, to hide his penis from Duo’s wandering eyes.

The stiffness in his pants was torturous, and this well defined specimen of a man on the floor in front of him was making it even worse. “Wufei! What are you doing!?” Duo asked, walking around the boy on the floor to crouch near his face.

“Is your movie over already?” Wufei asked, looking up, trying to find Duo’s face without moving his head too much. “I thought I’d meditate while you were busy, but if you need the room, I can go elsewhere.” He drew in his arms pushing up on them so that he was sitting on his knees, his legs still spread wide. He quickly grabbed the towel he had his chest resting on, draping it over his lap.

Even with the shorts pulled taut, and the odd bumps of the hastily placed towel, he could see the outline of Wufei’s cock, realizing that it was just as hard as his own. “Is that why you left the living room? Did the movie get to you too?” Duo asked, watching as Wufei’s whole body reddened. “Why meditate? Why not just jack off like most men do?”

“How do you know I wasn’t about to, before I was interrupted? Though it is my fault, I should have locked the door. I didn’t realize that I had been up here that long.” Wufei said, his color returning to normal.

“Well, don’t stop on my account. I was only looking for some reading material.” Duo said, finally remembering where he had hid his magazines, and moving about the room to get them.

Wufei smiled, realizing Duo was baiting him, so he stood the towel falling to the floor as he did so. Then he pulled his boxer shorts off, before spreading the towel out and taking a seat upon it, curling his legs into the lotus position, his penis standing out, like the stamen among the petals formed by his legs. He closed his eyes as he set his position, content to meditate in the room, driving the noise of the American’s movements out of his mind.

Duo turned from the desk a few minutes later, magazines in his hands. Wufei had sat in such a way that he was fully facing Duo, his hair down kissing his shoulders as it softly framed his face. His hands rested on his knees, upturned and open, his face upturned, eyes closed. Duo at once dropped the magazines. They scattered about him as he moved closer to him, dropping on his knees before him, bending over him to kiss his lips, which parted to accept him with little encouragement as he only slightly touched his tongue to the other boy’s lips before gaining admittance.

Before Duo realized what was happening, Wufei had unbuttoned his shirt and unbuckled his belt, and was working on undoing his pants. Duo ended the kiss, searching Wufei’s face for some meaning to it, though the Chinese man’s eyes remained closed, as he felt his pants fall open. “Take it off, Duo.” He shrugged his shirt off and stood only long enough to remove his pants and briefs before rejoining Wufei on the floor, bringing him back to him in a kiss, feeling Wufei’s hands wrap around his dick. He bucked against the contact, and Wufei ended the kiss, as if Duo’s movements had brought him back to the room.

Wufei’s eyes fluttered open and he looked into the purple orbs in front of him. “Duo, I...” He couldn’t finish, and Duo moved in for another kiss, snaking an arm around Wufei’s back, pulling him up to him, moving his hand lower to his butt, to grind their dicks together.

“Itai.” Wufei pulled away, uncurling his legs. “Duo. We really should think about this before we do anything we’ll regret.”

“The only thing I’ll regret is if we do this on this hardwood floor. If you were truly fantasizing about me, you’ll not regret it either, and wouldn’t mind going to my bed, so we could finish this properly.”

Wufei felt himself being pulled up again against the American’s body, only now since he was no longer curled up, he hung there like a rag doll, and Duo took the opportunity to carry him with him to the bed. He felt himself being laid down on the bed, and he reached out, pulling Duo down on top of him, this time initiating the kiss.

 

“So how long have you been having these fantasies about me?” Duo asked, still holding Wufei in his arms after their play.

“Before I knew you existed.” Wufei sighed.

“Did I live up to your expectations?” Duo asked, flattered that in the aftermath Wufei was still trying to be romantic.

“Still too early to tell.” Wufei said, tracing his hand down Duo’s chest, back to his cock to coax it back to life.

“Well it definitely felt better than just jacking off.” Duo said, feeling Wufei’s cock harden against his thigh. “But to tell you the truth, I’m a little sore to do that again without lube.”

“That’s ok, I believe in giving, and receiving.” Wufei smiled, giving Duo a peck on the lips before he trailed kisses down the American’s body.

“Sou ka... that’s... ah... very... generous.” Duo said as Wufei dipped his tongue in his belly button after tracing the outer rim of it.

He licked lower still, running his tongue along the length of Duo’s penis before moving lower still. Raising Duo’s legs up, he now did to Duo’s hole what he had done to his belly button, his saliva acting as a soothing balm, causing Duo to sigh in pleasure and ecstacy.

Now that their play was progressing slower than their previous bout had, Duo remembered the KY jelly he had in the drawer of his night stand, which he had been planning on using while he perused his reading material. He just reached it, bringing it back to him he smiled. “Now I understand why patience is a virtue.”

Wufei stopped his ministrations at Duo’s words, coming up from between his legs to look at him. “Nanda?”

“Oh, just some lubricant that I would have remembered I had if you hadn’t been so impatient.” Duo teased.

“Ah. But then I wouldn’t have needed to do what I just did, and I rather enjoyed that.”

“But I thought it was your turn to receive.” Duo said, opening the tube and squeezing out a large bead. Closing the cap with one hand, he dropped it on the bed and used the now free hand to pull Wufei up to him, kissing him again as the fingers which held the bead of lubricant moved down the cleft of Wufei’s ass to find his tight hole, pushing his finger in.

Wufei leaned back against the intrusion, moving now to straddle Duo, their arousals rubbing together. Moaning into Duo’s mouth at their contact, in his mind he knew he could die now, the mysterious stranger of his wildest sexual fantasies was doing this to him. He hadn’t lied when he told Duo he’d been fantasizing about him since before he knew him. Even the few times he and Meilan had been intimate, he fantasized about a tall pale man with long mahogany tresses and shocking purple eyes. When he had met Duo the first time, he had been glad to have been inside Shenlong, only seeing him through her viewscreen. He thought that it had all been conjured up, that the real 02 didn’t look like that, and the fatigue from the missions was finally taking its toll on him. It wasn’t until they all arrived at the safe house, that first time, he being the last to arrive and had been glomped in an exuberant hug by the American, which apparently he had done to everyone as they arrived, that he realized that the American was indeed tall, pale, had long brown hair which he kept in a braid down his back, and those shocking purple eyes. Now those eyes were veiled with desire, a look which probably reflected back in his own sloe colored ones. They were just looking at each other now, while their hands played each on the other’s body. Mouths hovering so close together they almost kissed, and this gap between them was even more erotic than their kisses had been.

Duo chewed on his lower lip as Wufei gasped, feeling another finger enter him. The Chinese pilot’s had found the tube of lube next to them, and took it upon himself to apply the slick substance to Duo’s manhood. Duo began to buck up against the hand wrapped around him and he forced another finger in. Both men gasped and finally closed the gap between their mouths as Wufei rotated his hips and both guided Duo’s rod in. Wufei beared down as Duo surged up to thrust fully inside of him.

“Oh God!” they both said as they ended the kiss due to the new sensation neither had felt before. They both sat up, Wufei somehow managing to bring his knees up to rest behind Duo’s shoulders as he moved over his intrusion. Duo had crossed his legs Indian style and was now able to grind up against Wufei’s down movements, while all four hands were wrapped around Wufei’s cock, which stood up between them, pumping it in rhythm to their movements.

The room was filled with moaning, neither could keep quiet the pleasure they were feeling. Moans turned to shouts as they quickened the pace, and then silence as each felt the surge their orgasm coming upon them. The silence only lasted a moment, each shouted the other’s name as their load erupted from inside them, Wufei’s creamy seed washing over his own chest, which Duo moved forward to lick a bit off.

“You taste just as I expected, salty and bittersweet.” Duo said, lapping up more off of Wufei’s chest.

“You’re even better than I imagined.” Wufei admitted. “So now, what is the next step?”

Duo pulled away from his little snack, leaning once again on the legs behind him. “Depends on what you want this to be. I don’t think we should tell the others, especially since I think we both no how Quatre will react. He’ll coo and fuss, and make life unbearable. We could go on like nothing ever happened, nothing would change between us. We’d go back to being just friends.”

Wufei found Duo’s left hand with his right one, lacing their fingers together. “Or we could have this relationship, just friends to the world but lovers when we are in our own world. I don’t want to scare you away, but I’ve been falling for you for a while now, I just didn’t know how or when to tell you.”

Duo nodded and they embraced as they maneuvered themselves in a better position to sleep, they were both exhausted from their exertions.


End file.
